The Last moment
by Angelscarlet
Summary: Un os sur les dernier instant de Hannah.


**Sa fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette OS mais je ne l'avait pas encore poster sur FF, en même temps je préfère traîner sur Wattpad donc...bref j'ai décider que j'aller poster cette Os quand même, même si je sait que ça risque de ramener certain mauvais souvenir à certain...bref j'espère que vous l'aimerait malgré tout et n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

 **Je tien aussi à dire que je suis pas une pro en orthographe mais que cette Os a était corriger normalement donc il devrait pas y avoir trop de faute.**

Enfin. Elle allait enfin pouvoir en finir avec tout ça. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle avait peur. Hannah Baker avait peur. Peur de souffrir, peur de connaître la réaction de ses parents, celle de Clay.

Elle avait peur. Effroyablement et terriblement peur. Malgré tout, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce choix était le sien et celui de personne d'autre. Elle seule choisissait d'en finir, aujourd'hui.

Elle avait tout préparé, afin que l'après Hannah se déroule à la perfection. Bien évidement, certaines choses sont imprévisibles. Elle ne savait pas comment tout le monde réagirait, ce qui l'empêchait de prévoir les réactions qui suivront son départ vers... Ailleurs. Oui. C'est certainement ailleurs qu'elle finirait. Mais où ? Cela elle l'ingonait, et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis actuels.

Elle se changea. Il était temps de commencer. Penser ne changerait rien, ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour ça de toute façon. Elle laissa l'eau couler, petit à petit. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Quelques minutes, quelques secondes.

Il n'était pas encore temps de verser sa dernière larme. Elle viendrait plus tard.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le passé. Si seulement. Si seulement les choses avaient été differentes.

Si elle ne s'était pas laisser avoir par Justin, si elle avait parlé avec Alex, si elle s'était expliquée un peu plus avec Jessica, si elle ne s'était pas mise en colère contre Tyler, si elle avait su trouver les mots pour parler à Courtney, si elle n'avait pas cru Marcus, si elle avait fait confiance à Zack, si elle n'avait pas fait confiance à Ryan, si Clay était resté, si elle ne lui avait pas dit de partir, si elle était sortie du placard ppur aider Jessica, si elle avait su convaincre Shéri, si elle avait était plus rapide pour appeler les secours, si elle n'était pas sortie ce soir là, si elle n'était pas entrée dans ce jacuzzi, si elle s'était débattue, si elle avait mieux hurler, si elle n'avait pas abandonné, si Mr. Porter avait accepté de l'aider, si seulement il l'avait poursuivit.

Mais avec des "si" on pourrait refaire le monde, et c'est désormais trop tard. La baignoire est pleine. Il est temps d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Les regrets seront pour bientôt, mais pas tout de suite encore. Au contraire, il est grand temps pour les sanglots de commencer. Oui, il est temps qu'elle pleur pour cette vie gâchée. Pour chacun de ses malheurs, pour chacune des personnes responsables de son acte.

-Vous avez causé ça. A-t-elle envie de leurs crier.

Mais c'est inutile, ils le comprendront tous grâce aux cassettes. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

Elle se laisse aller dans l'eau glacée. Ses larmes coulent sans fin, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter, elle ne peut pas les arrêter. Un visage s'impose à som esprit. Clay. Comme elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire "Je t'aime", rien qu'une fois. Comme elle aurait souhaité avoir une fin digne d'un grand film romantique. Mais ce n'est pas pour elle, plus maintenant. Il est trop tard. Trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Sa dernière larme coule. Il est temps. Elle attrape la lame. Elle est si petite, comment une si petite chose pourrait-elle bien détruire à jamais son existence ? Elle pense à ses parent. Lui en voudront-ils ? Que penseront-ils d'elle ? Découvriront-ils la vérité sur Hannah Baker ?

Elle enfonce la lame une première fois dans son bras gauche. Ça fait mal. Tellement mal. Terriblement mal. Elle n'en peut déjà plus, mais elle doit continuer. Il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Elle l'enfonce une seconde fois. Elle crie, le sang coule. C'est tellement douloureux, mais tellement moins que les actes. Tellement moins que tout ce qu'elle a enduré jusqu'ici.

Elle l'enfonce dans son bras droit une premiere fois, c'est presque terminé. Encore un effort, un petit effort et ce sera finit. Elle l'enfonce la lame une dernière fois et la laisse couler dans la baignoire.

Elle laisse ses bras ensanglantés changer l'eau en sang. Elle pleur, mais elle est également soulagée. Elle l'a fait, enfin. Tout va enfin s'arrêter. Elle commence à fatiguer, petit à petit. Le manque de sang la fait délirer. Elle le voit. Elle voit Clay devant sa baignoir, la suppliant d'arrêter.

-Il est trop tard... Murmure-t-elle.

-Non ! Lui hurle son Clay imaginaire.

Elle veut le croire, alors elle essaie. Elle essai de le croire.

-Clay... Elle pleur. Elle le supplie alors qu'elle tente de se relever. Elle voudrait tellement le prendre dans ses bras. Sauve moi... Sauve moi... Clay...

Ses paupières se ferment, son Clay tente de la réveiller. Ses forces continuent de la quitter, elle les sent disparaître. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, la voix de sa mère se substituent aux appels au secours de son Clay.

-Aidez moi... Pitié... Pitié... Elle voudrait hurler que quelqu'un l'aide. Mais c'est impossible, sa gorge semble incapable de produire le moindre son.

Ses pensées disparaissent. Les cries, les sons disparaissent. Oui, il est trop tard. Bien trop tard pour elle.


End file.
